cat_pawsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jaded View: Chapter five
Chapter five “You made it, see?” Moonlight flicked her tail, “nothing to be scared of.” Pickles opened her eyes. ''I did it! ''“Now, what is your name, I’ve got to tell Darklight.” “I’m Pickles.” She smiled. “Funny name you got, well, I got to go.” The she padded away to a small rock pile with a tree root sticking out in front of it. Two kits ran up to her, one was a golden kit with dark ginger colourpoint and tabby markings, the other was a pale blonde tom, with a blackish stripe from the top of his head to the tip of his tail. “Hey! Who are you!” The golden kit mewed, “don’t talk to her! She’s nothing like us, she’s a house cat.” The other kit mewed, “and a fat one at that, “she isn’t fat! She’s pretty!” “No she isn’t, if I were you, I would stop drooling over such a fat house cat and try to get a mate from inside your clan.” “How dare you say that!” The golden kit leapt at the other, the two rolled in the dirt. “But it’s true!” Pickles padded by, trying to avoid their scuffling pelts. “Hey!” ''I bumped into someone already, ''she turned her head, looking into the eyes of a white tabby she with amber eyes, “what are you doing here house cat, shoo!” The she padded over to the scuffling kits, muttering something to the two. ''Why was she so mad? And what’s a house cat? ''She kept padding, looking around at different cats. “Mum look!” A white she-kit mewed to her mother, “who is that?” The kit mewed, “I don’t know Lilykit, why would you ask?” “Because I want to say hi to her, and I want to know her name.” “Well why not you ask?” The other cat watched as the she-kit came over, she was Pickles size, and had a small marking on her chest. “Hello, I’m Lilykit, you are?” “I’m Pickles.” She smiled at the other cat. “Lilykit, now that you’re done, it’s time to go to bed.” The other cat had gotten up, “coming mum! Bye Pickles.” She ran to her mother, the two padded away to a small shrub. The other cats in the area had started to leave into different areas. “So, Pickles, me and Darklight have decided that until tomorrow morning, you’ll be sleeping in Cresentfeather’s den.” “Okay.” She followed the she to a tree, a tunnel was near one of its roots. “Cresentfeather, you awake down there?” Moonlight called down the hole. A white and grey she poked her head up, “whatcha want now? Ya know I was busy.” “I was hoping you had some room in your den, because we need a place for this cat to sleep, so we thought you could let her.” Cresentfeather looked at Pickles, “course I got room.” “Have a ''great ''time with her, it won’t be permanent.” Moonlight padded across the clearing a shrub, then disappeared in the growing darkness. “Hurry up before ya can’t see a thing.” Cresentfeather meowed, looking back at Pickles. Pickles gulped before entering the den, slowly she padded inside. “You’re sleeping over there, near the puddle.” Cresentfeather laid down beside a pile of plants. “Okay.” Pickles slumped down into a small pile of moss. She looked over at Cresentfeather, the small she was sleeping, her fluffy fur laid flat on her body. Pickles closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep. Next Chapter: Jaded View: Chapter six Previous Chapter: Jaded View: Chapter four Category:Jaded View